Mundo Perfecto La Leccion
by Claudia Granger
Summary: One Shot. Ginny tiene que entender que Harry debe cumplir con su mision y los Horcruxes, el amor debe superar esas barreras, pero ella aprendera la leccion el dia menos pensado ¿Cual sera esa leccion? A partir de ella, Ginny lograra ser feliz de verdad


**One Shot**

Dedicado a la pena, el dolor y la soledad

_A mi mala costumbre de fijarme en quien jamás nunca me querrá_

_Siempre lejos, nunca cerca_

_Siempre inalcanzable, siempre único_

Pero también a la valentía de afrontar la vida

Con coraje renovado pese a las adversidades

_**Claudia Granger**_

**_Mundo (im) Perfecto _**

**En un mundo perfecto hay muchas cosas que no deberían pasar**

**Pero el dolor, las decepciones, la rabia y la impotencia**

**A veces son nuestras únicas compañeras cuando todo sale mal**

**Cuando el mundo perfecto se deshace en nuestros dedos **

_- ¡Maldita sea ¡Dame una razón valida para decirme que te marchas! – gritó Ginny_

_- ¡Tu sabes que debo hacerlo Gin no me lo hagas mas difícil – Reclamó Harry_

_- Si, ya se que es por una noble y estúpida razón pero ¿Como me pides que deje de sentir esto por ti? – Reclamó Ginny - ¿Como quieres que soporte esta separación que tu estas haciendo definitiva aunque regreses? ¿Como?_

_Harry no tuvo palabras para decirle nada, era cierto, la quería pero se había dado cuenta de que no como ella a él, no como ella merecía, no como ella deseaba _

**En un mundo perfecto nadie se marcharía y no existiría el adiós**

**En un mundo perfecto, no habría lágrimas por amor**

_- Lo siento, no quiero herirte – dijo Harry marchándose definitivo, en la búsqueda de su única oportunidad de triunfar sobre el mal..._

Días, semanas después sentía la enorme soledad embargando su alma ¿De que le servia haber tenido algo para luego haberlo perdido? Creía que mejor hubiera sido nunca tenerlo para no sentir tanto dolor y soledad

Ginevra Weasley caminaba por Hogsmeade cabizbaja, era mediados de Octubre y Harry no regresaba, ella sabia que hasta que no terminara su misión no sabría de el, pues cuestiones de seguridad ¿Y el corazón? ¿Como se calma la ansiedad?

Lagrimas gruesas y amargas surcaban su dulce rostro juvenil ¿Por que a ella siempre? No lo podía comprender

¿Por qué?

Tanto tiempo luchando ¿Y al final para que?

Tanto tiempo esperando, soñando y al final llegó ¿Y que pasó?

Se fue

_**I never could have seen this far (**Nunca podría haber visto esto lejano)**  
I never could have seen this coming (**Yo nunca podría haber visto esta llegada)**  
It seems like my worlds falling apart, yeah (**ves como mi mundo se esta deshaciendo)**  
Why is everything so hard (**Por qué es todo es tan difícil)**  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said (**No pienso que puedo tratar con las cosas que tu dijiste)**  
Just won't go away (**Simplemente no se va)**  
**_

_Caminante no hay camino se hace camino al andar, no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista, el tiempo lo cura todo, el hombre es el único animal que se tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces_

¿Por que han inventado tantas frases que los que nos rodean nos la repiten sin entender realmente como se siente uno en realidad? Por que los ojos aunque sean espejo del alma, no son lo suficiente para mostrarnos algo más allá

Ginny no cesaba de caminar, era cada vez mas frío todo a su alrededor, pero necesitaba despejarse, no pensar, de repente se tropezó con alguien

- Disculpe, no le ví – dijo sin mirar a la persona

- ¿Ginny? – susurró la voz del otro individuo

Ella levantó la mirada y reconoció a la persona: Terry Boot, Ravenclaw y amigo de su primer ex-novio: Michael Corner

- Hola – susurró esta y trató de ser amable - ¿Como estas?

- Yo muy bien pero creo que tu no – dijo Terry esbozando una leve sonrisa – Mira! Estamos frente a Las Tres Escobas ¿Querrías entrar? Esta haciendo algo de frío

Ginny sonrió levemente en respuesta y asintió, quizás serviría de algo

**En un mundo perfecto, podríamos vivir felices**

**Reír cada instante y disfrutar de todo lo que tenemos**

**No habría carencias ni tampoco decepción**

**Los días estarían llenos de color y alegría **

**Y seria una primavera sin fin**

- ¿Y cuéntame que has hecho? – Dijo Terry tratando de entablar conversación – Hemos salido de Hogwarts hace tres meses y has cambiado, se nota en tu mirada, es... ausente

Ginny le dio un trago a su cerveza de Mantequilla, no le apetecía algo fuerte pese a todo, prefería tratar de vivir en el ayer

- Bueno, en casa con mi hermano Ron y mis padres, leyendo alguno que otro libro de sanación y nada mas! – Dijo ella – Es la primera vez que salgo desde aquello

Tanto Terry como ella no querían ser más explícitos si debían recordar lo sucedido en el colegio... la muerte de Dumbledore

- Si, es difícil aceptarlo, es muy difícil ¿Y Harry? – dijo Terry creyendo que seria un buen tema para tocar pero se equivocó, la mirada cargada de tristeza de la chica le dijo que aquello era su dolor... algo en su expresión le hizo sentirse mal de haberlo dicho

- Lo siento, no pensé que te pondrías mal – contestó Terry – Quisiera remediarlo

- No te incomodes, de todos modos, no es algo importante – mintió ella – Te tengo que dejar... hablaremos en otra ocasión

Salio del bar sin mas, no podía ¿Por que todo le tenia que recordar al ausente? ¿Por qué?

- MALDITA SEA! – Gritó con toda la frustración de su alma – POR QUE TE MARCHASTE DEJANDO TANTOS RECUERDOS DETRAS!

_**In a perfect world (**En un mundo perfecto)**  
This could never happen (**Esto nunca podía pasar)**  
In a perfect world (**En un mundo perfecto)**  
You'd still be here (**tu todavía estarías aquí)**  
And it makes no sense (**Y esto no tiene ningún sentido)**  
I could just pick up the pieces (**simplemente podría recoger los pedazos)**  
But to you (**pero para ti)**  
This means nothing (**esto no significa nada)**  
Nothing at all (**Nada en absoluto)_

Sin embargo, ella sabia que tenia que ser así ¿Y para que gastar energía en algo tan inútil como egoísta? Por que la imperfección no es solo del mundo, es también nosotros

Pero todo pasa, todo se calma, después de la tempestad

Y si ella había reprimido ese sentimiento de impotencia, ahora lo liberaría, lo dejaría salir del pecho y así por fin, podría empezar otra vez

"Si tienes un amor, déjalo libre, si regresa, es tuyo

Si no lo hace, entiéndelo, nunca lo fue"

_**I used to think that I was strong (**Solía pensar que yo era fuerte)**  
Until the day it all went wrong (**Hasta el día todo fue malo)**  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah (**Pienso que necesito un milagro para hacerlo)**  
I wish that I could bring you back (**Imaginé que yo podría devolverte)**  
I wish that I could turn back time (**Imaginé que yo podría regresar el tiempo)**  
Cause I can't let go (**porque no puedo dejar ir)**  
I just can't find my way, yeah (**simplemente no puedo encontrar mi camino)**  
Without you I just can't find my way (**Sin ti simplemente no puedo encontrar mi camino)**  
**_

_**In a perfect world (**En un mundo perfecto)**  
This could never happen (**Esto nunca podía pasar)**  
In a perfect world (**En un mundo perfecto)**  
You'd still be here (**tu todavía estarías aquí)**  
And it makes no sense (**Y esto no tiene ningún sentido)**  
I could just pick up the pieces (**simplemente podría recoger los pedazos)**  
But to you (**pero para ti)**  
This means nothing (**esto no significa nada)**  
Nothing at all (**Nada en absoluto)_

_**I don't know what I should do now (**no se que debería hacer ahora)**  
I don't know where I should go (**No sé donde debería ir)**  
I'm still here waiting for you (**Todavía estoy aquí esperando por ti)**  
I'm lost when you're not around (**estoy perdido cuando tu no estás alrededor)**  
I need to hold onto you (**necesito abrazarte)**  
I just can't let you go (**simplemente no puedo dejarte ir)  
**  
Yeah, yeah  
**_

**Y Lloró, lloró, lloró, lloró**

**La lágrima en sus ojos no paró**

**El dolor de su alma descargó**

**De su tristeza se desprendió**

La verdad es que se sentía desorientada, sin saber nada, por donde empezar

Esperando por un regreso que no sabia si seria algún día realidad

Buscando en los rostros, en las miradas, en los periódicos

Si alguien le daba algo de paz, algo sobre su amado

El calor que tanto necesitaba y el no estaba allí para dárselo

**Tomo aire lentamente... dejando salir todo lo que la hacia sentirse desgraciada**

**Y luego fue libre... libre de todo**

**Libre de rehacer su camino y su vida**

**Tanto si volviera como si no**

Ginny sonrió, siempre que ella lo decidiera habría un mañana, si ella lo quería, habría una vida nueva, si ella se lo proponía, un mundo nuevo también

Su mundo

Imperfecto pero seria suyo, SU mundo Imperfecto

Quizás era pronto para decirlo pero estaba asimilando la realidad, sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en tres meses: el albor de una nueva etapa se aproximaba a pasos de gigante

Sonrió

Y se sintió libre

La temperatura empezaba a bajar, la noche se aproximaba, la soledad la rodeaba pero NO! Ya no volvería a estar sola, no volvería a lamentarse por su suerte, no lloraría por un amor lejano, NO!

¿Y saben por que?

Por que había aprendido la lección

Y tomaría las riendas de su camino, ella seria su propia guía, si ella confiaba en el y en ella misma no se sentiría mal ¿Si la defraudaban? Mala suerte ¿Y si no?

Seria feliz

Y eso es lo que todos los seres humanos anhelan

**Aprendió que no existen cuentos de hadas ni príncipes encantados**

**Que los héroes y Romeos no nacieron para ser los dueños del corazón de sus Julietas**

**Que si su alma lo había elegido**

**También tendría que saber que nada es eterno en la Tierra**

**Y todos tenemos misiones que cumplir**

**Y un verdadero amor se distingue de la mayoría**

**Pues comprende y da paso a la búsqueda de nuestros sueños**

**Es un apoyo incondicional, nunca una traba, una piedra en su camino**

**Aprendió que su corazón había sido bendecido al haber conocido la dicha**

**Pues hay miles de personas que jamás lo alcanzan **

**Y todo llega a su tiempo, tanto para bien como para mal**

**Esperaría y viviría, soñaría y construiría**

**No se quedaría en la ventana esperando por sus sueños**

**Saldría a la calle a luchar por ellos**

**Y aunque fuera lento, aunque no hubieran esperanzas**

**Ella luchó **

**Solo conoce la derrota el que se deja derrotar**

**Y ella no lo haría, ella... haría lo que tuviera que hacer**

**Su corazón la guiaría**

**Su alma le indicaría el camino a seguir**

Salio de allí riendo feliz, rumbo a su casa, aunque todo estuviera en su contra, no volvería a dejarse derrumbar, las adversidades están allí para darnos una lección

Una lección de valentía

**Una lección que jamás olvidaría**

**Pues las que se aprenden del modo duro**

**Jamás se borran de nuestras memorias**

**Aun con el paso del tiempo**

Sonrió y abrió su diario y asentó:

**Hoy aprendí:**

**Que debo levantarme y empezar**

**Que debo dejar de llorar y gritar**

**Que todo río vuelve a su cauce **

**Y nada es eterno, ni el dolor ni la felicidad**

**A partir de hoy todo cambiará para mí**

**Pues aprendí la lección más importante**

"_**Todos tenemos que luchar sin rendirnos**_

_**Aunque la noche sea fría y oscura**_

_**Aunque la desesperanza invada nuestra alma**_

_**Mientras luchemos, tenemos derecho a esperar"**_

**FIN**

**-------------------------**

**Claudia Granger**


End file.
